the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazons
The Amazons are an ancient all-female tribe of warriors who today travel about the world in small but organized family units. The ancient Amazons were said to be favored by the'' 'goddess of the hunt''' and a nation sprung from the goddess' all-women devotees. That ancient tribe of warrior women proved frightfully effective in battle thanks to the supernatural gifts granted by the Huntress. The Amazons today live in semi-nomadic groups, moving occasionally from town to town. These groups are close knit and while not actively hostile to outsiders, they don't really allow for spectators at their group meetings (except maybe if the would-be spectators are women). Amazon groups are usually headed by a single matriarch, usually the most experienced elder in the group. Amazon groups are all-female, they do not keep any men in their groups, sometimes not even male animals for pets. Religion: The Amazons have (largely) given up the pagan part of their ancient heritage, taking up monotheism or a simple form of agnosticism instead. Those who practice theism still refer to God in the feminine. They still believe in the Huntress, but now see her as a heavenly spirit of great power, but not a god in the theistic sense. Some Amazon groups have quite the semi-nomadic lifestyle, building small, often gated communities for themselves in slightly out-of-the-way places. These communities are well structured and everybody knows their role within the greater whole. Reproduction: To replenish their ranks, Amazons often adopt young girls from orphanages. Older girls who display the proper values may be adopted as well, provided they don't present a threat to the Amazon's much needed secrecy. Some groups, particularly those who still practice their pagan past, send young women out to hook-up with or seduce men, especially successful men. These women are put through magick rituals which cause them to give birth within a few days and the child will mature to adolescence within a few weeks (once adolescence is achieved, however, the rapid aging ceases). Some of the more liberal Amazon groups have allowed for marriage, but these are difficult at best. Amazons are expected to drop everything and come running towards trouble when the tribe as a whole calls for it. Also, Amazons are strictly forbidden from discussing tribal secrets with anyone, even their loved ones. Many Amazons work as midwives or in maternity wards. They are said to posses supernatural abilities or rituals centered around healing and fertility. Enemies: Amazons strictly enforce the social rules and when Supernaturals show up thinking they can cause trouble and raise hell, any local Amazons will quickly teach them otherwise. Also, unsurprisingly, Amazons will attack anyone they view as threatening the rights and livelihoods of women everywhere. Horror Stories: There are several horror stories about the practices of the Amazons, particularly in how they relate to men. Some of them are simply not true, while others were ancient practices when the Amazons were still pagan, or are only practiced today by those Amazons who are still pagan in belief. -Amazons mate with men, then kill them (or, years later, the daughters of the men will return to kill their fathers in an act of complete obedience to the Tribe). -Amazons will kill men they deem uncontrollable, but may keep exceptional men they meet on the battlefield as slaves and force them to father daughters for the Tribe. -The patron of the Amazons, the Huntress, is hateful towards men in general and is seeking a way to make women the dominant force in the world. Order of Magdalenes: The Amazons see the Magdalenes as natural allies and they often work together, both in trading resources and working together against common enemies. Also, more than a few Amazons have joined the ranks of the Magdalenes, serving both the Order and their Tribe at the same time. References: -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazons -http://wonder-woman.wikia.com/wiki/Wonder_Woman_Wiki -http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Furies -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0450345/ Category:Destroyer Category:Pagan Category:Gaia Category:War